Let's Play a Game
by PockyWarriors
Summary: "Let's play a game" he said, "I win and everything from your heart to your body is mine. You win and I'll walk out of your life forever." I, General Keinan Eztli has no intention of losing to Paul Lahote. And he has every intention of winning.
1. Keinan Eztli

Walk a day in a man's shoes. Walk one day in one man's shoes, and one new person opens up to you.

Walk a day in my shoes. Walk one day in my shoes and one person complex enough for two will cage herself off from the world.

I am Keinan Eztli. I am half Mexican and half Arab. A hybrid. I am someone who doesn't exactly fit in at my cousin's Quinceneras. I am someone who does not fit in perfectly with one hundred percent Arabs at Conventions. It's not like they all hate me I am just an outsider because I am not like them. But that's fine I like being on the outside. A scientist looking on rats from the outside in.

I was orphaned and sent to live with family in the L.A. ghetto. I lived with my uncle who believed in _Carnals_. He believed in keeping the Barrio safe from other people, rival gangs. I embraced that life, I went to school and tried to be all Latina, following the rules of the gangs I was even romantically involved with a 'homie', his name was Ricky. We were idiot teens. He though we were in love. I didn't believe that, my entire childhood had been taken away from me when I was only five. Growing up in the Bronx isn't like living in a picturesque house. Over the three year span before my uncles death I began to realize I was not all Latina, I couldn't be someone I was not, and Ricky didn't want that. The more I studied him the more I realized how disgusting, uncouth, idiotic and regular he was. He wanted to play Prince Charming; I was ready to play warrior. Not docile snow white.

I wanted someone who was not cliché. I ignored the ever famous remark 'Be careful what you wish for'.

But when you live a life like mine, like thousand of poor children across the globe, we really don't think of that, we are grateful for what we have but we lack the teachers to educate us in how grateful and for what to be grateful for.

My uncle died in a drive by shooting. I can't say I felt sorry for him he chose this kind of life and he didn't try to look for a way out. That is why I refused to stay in downtown L.A. I chose to go with the other option. To go live with some crazy widowed great-aunt in La Push on an Indian Reservation. My mother had Native American blood in her along with Aztec; I didn't know anything about this woman, much less about her existence. But I wanted out I was done trying to mold myself into a frame. I didn't want pity from all the people in the Bronx that knew my brave uncle. Pity isn't worth anything. From my entire life the lessons I got about pity was to never trust the people that give it, never accept it.

That is why I am standing here at an intersection in front of a sign that read: _Welcome to Native American Reservation home of the Quileute._ I had just gotten off the bus that was ripping away from here so fast the road looked clipped from where I stood in the pouring rain. I was dressed in my dark blue skinny jeans with all the signatures from my friends back…home. And my grey hooded sweatshirt that Ricky had given to me prior to hugging me and crying on my shoulder. Much to the humor of our friends who believed in the Machismo ways. My black Jansport backpack was slung over my shoulder, with a couple pairs of skinny jeans and what was left of my uncle's money. I didn't want it but his friends insisted. They had already stocked up on the weeks marijuana no money was needed yet. In the pocket was a picture of my parents and one fake gold chain with one real gold charm and a blue bead hanging from it. I didn't wear it on the bus ride out of the Bronx because on those busses I was lucky to get out unmarred. Grinding my black converse encased toe into the muddy ground I walked past the sign and onto the crack paved road, clutching a piece of paper with my Aunt's address scrawled on it.

Clearing my throat I rubbed my eyes, they threatened to close, my nap had been interrupted when the bus had screeched to a stop to avoid some stupid teenage boys. Idiots. I had paid no mind to them as they passed my window; they were shirtless and laughing matching tattoos on their shoulders. I purposely scowled at them when they looked up relishing in a few surprised looks, but the bus had moved on so I couldn't mouth my insults through the dirty glass. I took a good look around me and smiled slightly. It was beautiful here. Green everywhere, it was like a mythological forest; whoever decided that this was to be home to a bunch of Native Americans was sheer genius.

I was walking on the side of the road and extending my arm to the left I could touch a tree trunk. Looking up it was massive. Huge, and magnificent a witness of time, I watched my brown hand splay out, trying to get as much rough texture as I could. This was different than grasping the dark wood of a fence; I was making contact with a thing of majesty. Weird aren't I? It's just a tree, but when you grow up in a place like mine, where you look out your window and see concrete buildings forbidding you from leaving the hellhole, this was a kind of heaven.

The light from the overcast sky made my skin look different. It looked solid, unlike my color back home where it would fade in the winter with no sun. Here it was a beautiful light milk chocolate. Harshly distinguishable from the golden tan I was used to with the sun shining down as I walked down my stairs to go next door, this was a different kind. I ripped my hand away as the memories threatened to flood my head.

I don't like to be melodramatic. I hate cliché ness. I despise people who try to fit into a Barbie doll images. So you can imagine how lost and disgusted I felt back there in the Bronx. Trying to be a perfect Barrio girl. I guess that is why I left; I wanted to be a person I painted. Ha! Melodramatic much?

I walked on passing dirt roads here and there, looking into the cover of trees I could spot houses, with huge porches and a whole bunch of charms hanging around them. I hope my aunt had them, I wouldn't mind hearing legends. They would drown me in dreams of dream catchers instead of nightmares of drive by's. Pursing my full lips I walked more and more passing a couple of stores. I received a whole lot of odd looks, even some people who stepped towards me as if to ask who I was. But I gave them no chance as much as I would not like to admit it I am a friendly person at heart, but growing up like me smacks the friendly out of you. Damn I hate it when I have to compare my 'hard' life, but that is all I really can, it's always my 'hard' life and now.

Walking further on I noticed the trees thinning out slightly, it was beach. I frowned, I had never seen the ocean like this. The ocean I knew was polluted with homeless people waling with shopping carts carrying all their belongings. Here I go again. Growling frustrated I turned on my heel and smacked into a chest. A large firm muscular chest.

Glaring I looked up, because I had too. I mean this guy was the human equivalent of the empire state building. Or maybe I was just short.

"Hey, I'm Seth!" he was one of the boys who had jerked the bus to a stop.

Stepping back I felt my walls go up. I could feel my eyes subconsciously narrow, "Hi."

Short and cold. The concrete on the day of my uncle's death.

The idiot seemed oblivious to my tone, "Are you lost? I've never seen you before."

"Nah, I'm not lost, just visiting the beach on the day Noah is supposed to come back."

"Hey you're funny!" he said smiling brightly, "I could help you find a bus stop or something."

"No." I said sizing the guy up. He was tall and tan, hair cropped short and shirtless. I narrowed my eyes at his tattoo. Looking up again I saw genuine friendliness in his eyes. I internally sighed here I was in a new small town I couldn't go around and be a bitch. "I'm actually looking for someone." I handed him the crumpled piece of paper.

"Oh, you're looking for Mrs. Cuevas? I heard her husband died a couple years back really cool guy and he made the best Mexican food ever, seriously you couldn't get more legit even in Seattle! You like Mexican chow?" he asked as he walked.

I followed and took two steps to be even with him. I will not walk second to a man, no matter how nice, "Yeah but you kinda get tired of it after a while."

"Oh?" he asked glancing at me curiosity evident in his eyes.

My hood covered the top half of my face. I could feel him try and search the shadows but the cover of the hood and my bangs proved useful.

"You've always had Mexican?" he asked. I wanted to cut him off to stop talking but it was a harmless question so I answered.

"Eh, no, it depended on who cooked in my…house, sometimes it was Ecuadorian, or Chilean…Bolivian food was real good. But I grew up with Mexican food."

"Wow cool! So what were you like an international household?" I nearly stopped cold…international yeah kind of…household…no. Battle base, weaponry building yes.

"Sure." I said shrugging my shoulders as we turned down a dirt road.

"You live close to where I hang out, come see me sometime and I'll introduce you to my friends ok?" he said smiling brightly down at me.

"Yeah, sure." I said smiling despite myself. I had made a friend.

He stopped in front of a cabin like home, it was weathered and smelled of firewood. Charms hung everywhere a huge dream catcher was hanging above a rocking chair, and sitting in said chair was a woman who could be the wife of father time himself.

She had a long braid, gray with speckles of black. Her face was round and wrinkled but I had the feeling that she had been beautiful. She stood and was barely taller than me.

"Thank you Seth, I trust you found her by the ocean?" she asked her voice was rich and deep.

"Yep, just like you said Mrs. Cuevas."

"Such a good boy, come up and have a cookie." She said beckoning him forward with an ancient hand, holding a plate; she barely looked strong enough to support it. Seth bounded up and took the plate inhaling nearly half of the cookie mountain in less than a second.

I noticed vaguely that the rain had stopped.

With Seth distracted she turned around to face me. Her eyes were a youthful brown, and they held an uncanny intelligence. I got the feeling that she wanted me to take my hood down. I had no desire to make this woman mad, I was done with pubescent rebellion and wasn't about to get into a battle of wills with the person kind enough to house me. After all she should know about my childhood and there aren't many people out there willing to take on a kid like me.

I slowly pulled my hood back, and my braid fell around my shoulders. Identical to hers, thick and long coming to my waist, the only difference was the dark brown of my hair and the Carmel at the ends. No dye job just the way my hair was, everyone had that.

I heard a choking sound and turned to look at Seth whose eyes were wide as he pounded his chest, "Dang! You're beautiful!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Where I come from beauty can walk the same line as poison." I said quoting my Uncle when he was in a particularly bad mood with one of his various girlfriends.

"Hybrids are always beautiful." My great aunt said, studying me with a look of pride, "Come here Keinan Eztli."

I couldn't move. She had said my name right. No one had ever since my dad died. Because no one knew how, whenever I went to conventions of Arabs (when I could get the ride) I always said my name was Eztli. It was nothing close to my first Arab name, it was an old Aztec name that meant blood. But my first name is harder to say, most pronounce it 'Key-nun', but she had said it with the perfect accent.

I walked up the wooden steps and stopped in front of her. She looked me up and down. I saw her smile slightly and I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

"You must be tired from you trip. Sit next to Seth, I will bring more food." At the mention of food Seth crowed happily, "Have you made tamales yet? It's almost Christmas."

Laughing in that rich voice of hers' my aunt said no and disappeared inside.

Seth turned to look at me he offered me a cookie and I took one. Biting into it I smiled slightly, it felt good to feel my lips curve.

"Hybrid huh?" Seth asked, curiosity riddled his question.

"Yeah…not that common around here?" I asked, sitting down I used my free hand to rub the wooden beam that supported the porch roof.

"Yes and no.' Seth answered back as the rain started to pour again, "So what are you?"

"Half Mexican half Arab." I said reluctantly I have mixed feelings about my nationalities.

"That is totally awesome dude."

"Yeah…" I tried for a joke, "But like a bench I ca support a family." I referred to the infamous joke, 'What's the difference between a Mexican and a fence…

Seth guffawed and I looked on in mild alarm, wondering if he would choke on the cookies and die. "You don't hate jokes like that?" he asked after calming down.

"When people joke around and don't mean it I can laugh just as hard as them, but if it's an insult you'd better beat it before I stick an M-16 where the suns don't shine." I replied smiling bigger now.

"Nice." He said chuckling he handed me another cookie. I accepted it and listened to the sound of rain when Seth's head snapped to the right. I toyed with the though of his head spinning off…psychopath much? Shaking my head to rid the thoughts I studied the side of the forest he was looking at.

"Well I think you're about to meet my friends." Seth said grinning at me, "They're all pretty cool but don't set Paul off he's the resident hot-head and Quil likes to flirt…actually they all pretty much do, except for Sam but that's cuz–"

"Well, damn Seth why don't you just tell her where we live and how to find us?" someone said. I looked on as a group of boy–no, men, came out of the woods. Like some weird Native American gods of sex, they were all shirtless and I was pretty sure they were all in front of the bus. I stiffened, I wasn't afraid of seeing them again but I wasn't in the mood for a bunch of arrogant males. Yeah, sure I guess they were all pretty hot, but I'm not looking for love here. I'm looking for another chance at life.

"I wasn't going to Jared, but she is really pretty and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind her coming to your house, cuz I know I wouldn't mind her coming to mine." Seth grinned at me and I had to smile back, it felt good to joke.

"Damn, not bad, not bad." The man named Jared said, eyeing me up and down. I narrowed my eyes exuding a silent warning: _Back off._

He chuckled and followed the first male up the stairs; he seemed to be the leader of their little gang. I shivered as that word came to mind.

Seth laughed again and stood up to introduce me to them. I took a perch on the railing as he stepped forward and turned around to look at me.

"This is Jared, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jake or Jacob, Leah is at home, and Paul." He pointed to each one in turn, Jared winked at me, Sam eyed me curiously and nodded, Quil smiled and stole the cookie plate from Seth, and Jake gave me a smile and a wink before taking a cookie from Quil's hand. Paul however, resident hot-head looked at me once, disdain evident in his face, it was a quick fleeting glance, and my hands curled into fists. But then he looked at me again, as if taken aback, I could feel his eyes rake down my body and I hated that. He gave a raunchy grin and shifted closer.

"So you're the new girl rumors have been flying around about." A deep voice resonated I realized it was Sam's but I wasn't surprised.

"New girl yes, but rumors don't fly." I responded. He smiled briefly and Seth chuckled again. I was used to being quick with words, in the ghetto; words can sometimes be the difference between life and a bullet in your head.

"Fast mouth huh?" Paul said, I was starting to resent him, "Girl's with fast mouths are always the best in my king sized bed." Embry tried to stifle his laugh, Jacob smiled and Quil bit his lip to keep from smiling, Jared refused to curb himself and laughed out loud.

"I've got standards, Paul, resident hot-head." I said coolly leaning my head against a beam. He was starting to irritate me.

Jared laughed even harder, "That shut you up Paul?"

Paul looked at me and we met eye to eye, his jaw went slack for a moment but he regained his composure and said in a teasing voice, "I don't fit them? I beg your pardon but I've bedded just about every girl here. You can ask them the details and then see if I meet your 'standards'" he smirked and gazed at me. Not looked, gazed like he was looking at some star.

He was pissing me off, I was tired and not in the mood for some testosterone high pig. So I attacked, "The lowest I'll go is six inches and that's pushing it."

This time the entire group laughed, even Sam who seemed uptight chuckled, "Not many people can shut Paul up." He said eyeing me with a newfound curiosity.

I shrugged my shoulders and stared at the window, refusing to meet his or Paul's eyes.

Auntie Cuevas came outside with a huge glass pan of sandwiches, "I heard you boys laughing, and you want some food?"

"Always, Mrs. Cuevas." Quil said before winking and taking the pan from the laughing old woman.

"I'll go get some napkins." My aunt disappeared inside and the all the boys except Paul were sinking their teeth into bread and beef.

I blinked once and almost fell over when I realized Paul was next to me.

"I'm nothing close to six inches." He said eyeing me like I was some gum on his shoe.

"You're insecure enough to measure?" I jabbed.

"No just courteous enough to the girls who want it." He replied inching closer. He was good, but I didn't like his close proximity. I banged my converse on the one of the small wooden poles holding the railing; it was loud enough to raise some eyebrows from the boys.

"Shut up and go find someone else to stick your five millimeters in." I said before swinging around him nimbly and picking up my back pack. I turned to go through the door but was met with a wall of really nice abs ignoring the good physique I glared up at him. If Seth was empire state building, this guy was sun-high.

He was glaring at me and I glared back. Again I saw his face go soft but I tried pushing past him and he stopped me, his hands grasping my shoulders, I growled softly and he smiled wickedly, "What if I want to stick my five meters in you?"

**Huh. I haven't really done any fics outside my usual category. But I have been reading a lot of Paul fics lately and I have to admit Paul is a hottie ;). But I haven't seen a fic yet with a girl like Keinan Eztli and I wanted to try it, so please review and sorry for the cliché seeming plot and stuffs.**

**Review plez! If you like or you don't give me a bone ;) **

**~pw**


	2. Class

**Jajaja! Thanxy for the review and or alert and or fav:** **iLUFFLEScookies**, **kAsS3695**, **ladyMiraculousNight.**

**I understand that it seems kind of morbid and all with her past but I have to get that out of the way and settled for a good base it will heat up…really soon ;) **

**So on with this next chapter, sorry if she seems kinda off and OOC but she had a hard life which will play into future tribulations :) **

I was seething on the inside. How dare that bastard, dumbfuck, retard think he could wind me around his pinky finger. Just because he can pull off a smile that makes you feel like kinky sex didn't mean he had the right to parade about on a testosterone high and think he could have any girl he pleased with just one word. That…dirt bag.

Seth and his group of friends left after I went in and came back out. Auntie Cuevas was sitting in her rocking chair looking like a wizened crone out of a fairy tale. I shifted around in the door way a bit, slightly nervous and feeling very awkward just being there.

I didn't know this woman. I never knew she existed. I never knew I had a great uncle with the last name Cuevas. Hell, I didn't know there was even a tribe named the Quileute. I was at total lost here. There were no concrete jungles, no Projects, it was just a whole lot of nature and one person who decided to take me in. I hated my position right then and there. Not my life, I learned to value it.

"I never knew about you." I said softly, feeling the urge to break the silence. Aunt Cuevas stopped what she was doing, looking closer I saw a piece of wood in her hand; she was carving it with a small scythe.

"I know you didn't. I never knew about you until Manuel was in the hospital. After that I knew everything." She replied stopping the steady rocking of the old wood. She turned to pierce me with those brown eyes. She patted the railing next to her; I moved and leaned comfortable against the wall, my back supported by a beam.

"That was his name." I stated, not asked, unsure if it was wrong.

"Yes. That was his name." she returned to the piece of wood in her hand. I watched her hands glide over the wood with ease, like a hot knife in warm butter, shedding away the excess to form a small curve here, a dent there. It was amazing to see old hands come alive, doing something with so much ease.

"I met him at my fathers shop." Aunt Cuevas said in a low voice, and after years of training my self to hear undertones of words–it meant survival in the barrio, I could hear her rich voice waver slightly. Most likely grief was the instigator but a hidden chord deep in her symphony of a voice sounded mystery. Call me crazy but Mexican blood leads me to believe superstition.

"Your father's shop." I encouraged, loving the way the sky grew darker as night threatened to spill over the day.

"He was charming and new, fresh and a mystery to me in this old reservation. He came around looking for work he got a job as cashier in my dad's store gradually he earned enough money to make a place of his own. A restaurant. Mexican food, better than microwave burritos most folks buy, earned himself a reputation with that place, gradually after the years of working with me in my dad's shop, and employing me immediately when I applied for a job at his place, we fell in love. We got married." She stopped abruptly and deftly wiped at her face, I detected moisture on her hand before she wiped it on her thick woolen jacket.

I shifted uneasily, I was always awkward around people who's loved ones die. I knew how it felt and when I had been ripped at by those feelings I didn't want condolences I wanted to be left alone. I refrained from saying anything to her, instead waiting for her to go on.

"I told him everything about my family, my people, my history, the legends…and what parts of them that weren't… but when it came to his side…he would close up. I just knew that he came from Los Angeles and he was Mexican. And he had a niece that he loved, a lot. They would exchange letters weekly it made me happy to see him so excited every time they came, but I never saw them not until the day he died. Sounds like a bad soap opera plot huh?" she asked smiling.

I returned her grin.

She went on ceasing her work and watching the rain, "He died of old age that is what the doctor said but I wouldn't believe it, he seemed so alive like had a hundred years left in him." She paused, "Before he died he told me I could see the letters he exchanged with his niece and made me promise that I would keep his _promise_ to his niece. After he died and we buried him I came back and found the letters. They were like the entrance way to his side that he kept hidden."

I locked eyes with her and looked away. I wasn't sure why but I did.

"His niece was your mother; she was his favorite out of all his family. He loved her, he practically raised her, and she was the light of his life the apple of his eye. Now that's not to say he didn't about keel over when he heard that she married your father, an Arab and not Catholic." She laughed and looked at me, humor laced her expression, "He took a chainsaw and fell nearly half the trees we ever owned. But he came to like his nephew-in-law as time went on. Than I opened one particular letter and it held news of your birth. I remember that day, back then it held no significance but looking back I realized how ecstatic your uncle was. Pictures were sent, and so much information. Over the course of four years you earned a name in this house, I didn't read his letters about you then but I knew who Keinan Eztli was." She smiled warmly I smiled back, the back of my neck turning prickly, I felt like I was being watched.

I almost turned around but she continued and I was lost in her rich voice spinning the tale of my uncle. "After I read those letters I found out about your love for sports, soccer and football. I learned about your ability to light up a room with your smile. You were a charismatic kid at two and at four you could worm your way into anyone's heart. The stories were wonderful, the time you pushed a boy in the pool when he called you a terrorist, the day you ate a worm just to prove to your dad that you could. It's like we both knew everything about you when Manuel died. But that was a long time ago. Your much older now and I doubt the years have been kind. Your uncle cried when he found out you mom died. Then your dad, I think that's what led him to his going down hill. In the last letter your mom sent she asked us to be your god parents. We accepted. Manuel before he died, I after he did." She stopped and smiled up at me tears threatening to spill over.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. All these years of living a life that robbed me of my innocence, and I barely found out I had two people willing to take me in. Now only one because my uncle in the barrio didn't tell me about them sooner, I was pissed. Extremely pissed. But at the same time I was happy because this lady was giving me what I was asking for, underneath her story she was giving me a new chance. Start over a new start at life, here away from the ghetto I could live here.

"Thanks." I choked out. Smiling she nodded.

"A few rules. No dating anyone outside the res. Because I don't trust anyone without Quileute upbringing, you are an exception. Two, you can have your Uncle's pickup truck as a very late birthday present, if you work at your Uncle's restaurant with me. I'm getting old and cant' handle everything, I'll pay you but you have to work the shifts I need you at ok?"

"Sounds like a deal…_Tia_." Aunt in Spanish.

She smiled at me and stood up, "Ok, inside we have a long day tomorrow. Monday you are going to school whether you like it or not. And I can't have you dressing like you belong in the get-go."

I smiled and followed her inside. Life was going to be good.

I slept in a real room that night. Not some cot with a couple other kids in the hallway because there were too many kids to count. This was a room. A real room. At first it unnerved me how much she knew about me. There _were_ pictures of me on the walls, I was a baby here a toddler there. Yep I remember eating that worm, there was still a little left hanging on the left side of my mouth. I honestly don't remember it tasting that bad.

In my room there were pictures of my mom and dad, in Cancun, Oaxaca, and Guanojuato. But there were pictures of them in Lebanon to, I only knew because the place was labeled. There was Tripoli, Beirut, Jezzeine, Baal' beck next to Jupiter's temple. They looked so happy. My mom with the big lips, major curvy body, shaped eyebrows everything I had. But my dad held just as many as my features, I had his Hazel eyes, the trademark hairy gene, I had the thick hair and long eyelashes and excessive arm hair…I'm not perfect. I had his stance too. Cocky, slightly arrogant the simple shift of the shoulders that translated to "I rule the world with sexy me." Yep, I'm not perfect. I turned around before tears escaped. I will not cry. I refuse to. I hit the bed, refusing to think of that one day. I will never bring that back to memory.

I closed my eyes and fell into the bliss of sleep.

~0~0~

I woke up to someone shaking me. I growled softly and buried my face into the pillows. I was in no mood to be interrupted from sleep.

"Up Keinan Eztli I have someone for you to meet. Come on up." I opened my eyes to my Tia's voice, rich and deep like dark chocolate. I sighed happily, coming here was not a cruel dream I was actually starting over.

Motivated by these new thoughts I swung my legs up and over the side of my bed smiling blearily up at my Tia.

"Breakfast, today you have no shift at the restaurant, you just got back but you do have a job today, you're going shopping with a friend of mine. Only a little older than you, you will have fun, come on up." She smiled at me and guided me by my elbow down the hall and to the kitchen table.

I was greeted by a young woman. She was very pretty, but when she turned long scars marred her beauty, I didn't stare. I knew what it felt like to have scars. I didn't like staring so I didn't stare at hers.

She smiled at me and I willed myself to smile back, to my pride it was a strong smile and not half meant.

"Hello I'm Emily." She put her hand out and I hesitated I had never shook hands with someone before it was all just weird handshakes and shoulder bumps. I managed to stick my hand out and shake, firm and proud.

"You are really beautiful." Emily said seriously.

"Um…thanks...?" I muttered unused to being called beautiful. Just fine and damn fine, and baby daddy worthy, degrading words in my experience, I ignored that and smiled again at Emily.

"Wow, Aunt Cuevas you never told me you had a niece like…this."

Tia just looked around and winked.

Emily turned back to me and grinned mischievously, "So did she tell you where we were going today?"

"No." I said backing up slightly.

Giggling Emily shook her head, "Awesome a surprise then, come on no time to waste, and I'll bring her back at six ok Mrs. Cuevas?"

" Okay! I'll be at the restaurant!" she yelled through the wall. I shuffled around awkwardly; I was still in the same hoodie and jeans from yesterday.

"Come on!" Emily grabbed me and raced me out through the door, I was placed in a white Toyota, and I guess trucks are mandatory here.

"Umm where are we going?" I asked lacing up my converse.

"To get you accustomed." Emily said winking at me before pulling out of my Tia's driveway and racing on the roads still wet from the rain.

"So where did you live before here?" Emily asked good naturedly.

Damn how was I supposed to start over if this crap kept on coming up?

"Ah…the Bronx."

"Oh…" I 'm pretty sure she caught on to the awkwardness of the situation, "Sorry." She said.

I shrugged and glared out the windows.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen since two months ago, October twenty-fourth." I said eager to get to a new subject.

"So you see anyone you like yet?" she asked slyly grinning at me.

"I got here yesterday!" I protested.

"The boys went over to your house yesterday." She said grinning.

"Yeah…"

"Well?"

"They're ok…"

"Sam is not ok! He is beautifully sexy." She said pounding the wheel in mock emphasis, "We're getting married soon."

"Congratulations…" I said feeling awkward, "Uh how'd you meet?"

"You would never believe…" she laughed from there it turned into easy conversation. Until we stopped in front of a store I rarely saw but knew very well.

Victoria's Secrets.

Damn.

"We are going shopping for you. You need clothes besides figure-hiders" She said smiling gesturing to my baggy sweatshirt hiding my figure. I choked on my words and stared at the store, realizing we were no longer on the rez, I didn't move… I honestly had no chance with being…feminine. But I won't tap onto those memories yet.

"Let's go." She said dragging me out of the car and into the shop.

Glaring around I muttered, "These are clothes?"

"Nope." Emily snickered turning around to me, "But they're what you wear under them and we need to start with the basics so let's get started.

Leading me to a stand she started to throw pieces of silk at me. I swear they were just like pieces of scrap cloth nothing close to underwear.

Than she went for a bra stand, turning around she asked my size. I'm pretty sure I blushed.

"C-34…" damn that was hard. I was still read as she flung a whole bunch of cool skimpy things at me. Than I received a bunch of camisoles in various colors, pretty socks and a whole lot of soaps, shampoo, lotion, perfume, and other stuff.

I walked into the changing room scared. And I walked out dreading the fact that I would never think of my body the same way again.

Emily simply laughed at me and dragged me to store after store, buying me shoes, shirts, jackets, sweaters, jewelry, jeans, Capri's, shorts, only one skirt and…some dresses. I made a deal with her she could buy those if we went to the sports store, where I bought a pair of running shoes, basket ball shorts, running shorts and headband with _Barcelona_ in burgundy print. I loved that team.

It was dark when we got back to the rez; I was slightly apprehensive and worried. I wasn't sure if I was going to see the restaurant today, for some reason it seemed very important, and I wasn't sure if I was ready yet.

"You ready to see the restaurant?" Emily asked sneaking a glance over at me.

"No."

"Cool let's go." I nodded grateful for her optimistic personality.

I kept my head down until I felt the car stop. Slowly looking up I almost broke down. It looked so much like the memories of my old home…the really old one, with my dad and mom. It was a mix of Mediterranean and old Pueblo style and in neon lights was the name, _El Híbrido. _The Hybrid.

That night I fell asleep to the sound of the dryer cleaning my new clothes, and the sound of an old Quileute lullaby that Tía was singing. I fell asleep even more easily than the night before.

~0~0~

I awoke to the gentle shaking of my aunt. I sat up and stretched, today was the start of a new school. A new start, another beginning, and as much as I wanted to go back to sleep and make up for the nights I had missed on those noisy barrio nights, but a new beginning. I was so down.

"Emily called to give you an outfit to wear, I wrote it down for you, because I'm not explaining what you're wearing underneath good sensible clothes." She huffed mockingly and retreated to the kitchen.

I narrowed my eyes at the piece of paper. I didn't want to see it, but I grabbed it anyway, and gaped. How I wish I had at least packed some granny panties but I didn't. Grumbling half-heartedly I changed into the…silky blue push up with the matching lacey underwear, and they were just slightly…comfortable, ok maybe I felt like I was walking on air with something this sexy on. Than I put on a pair of skinny jeans ripped up the sides decorated fish-nets with black flowers showing through where there was no jean, paired with a black jacket and a purple V-neck.

I left my hair in its braid though; it'll be staying in that for at least a while longer.

I passed through the kitchen grabbing a cookie and some water, and the keys to the Chevy outside. After waving good bye to Tia I sized up the car.

It looked well-used, sturdy, and not too fancy. I was fine with that, fancy cars walked along with pimps, I didn't want anything to do with that crap anymore. I felt safe in the car, it smelled like the woods, mint and tobacco. Not bad.

I made it to school after a couple of wrong turns. And after sighing in at the office and introducing myself to the principal I was escorted to my second period class.

Sex Ed.

My first thought of this class was ok. Then I saw the teacher a balding man who looked like he had been rejected by way too many women. Which knocked my rating of the class from twenty to eighteen. Than, eighteen to fifteen when I saw who walked in, Jared and that other guy…Paul. Oh, but it dropped when I got my seating arrangement. I was next to Paul alone, at our two seat table, in the far left corner, farther from the teacher's desk, damn, fifteen to five.

Five to negative ninety when he announced our first assignment, I hated this guy.

"This is a pop quiz that will count towards your grade. It is to get to know your partner and your capabilities as partners. Turn it in at the end of the period, you may start."

Immediately the room was flooded in whispers.

I glared at Mr. Fat bald and ugly, this was most likely just to avoid teaching us. I didn't want to get to know Paul. Much less sit next to him.

I snatched the paper at the front of our desk and opened it.

Multiple choices, only scientific terms were to be used. Like I wanted to use the word dick with Paul next to me.

"Are you just going to stare at it?" he asked I turned to glare at his cocky expression. Halfway from a smirk and bed-room eyes. I knew this type, I guess they were everywhere in the world. Womanizers. Bastard.

I picked up my pencil and leaned closer to the desk, I felt him move closer until our elbows touched, and I refused to back down. Even when he pressed his well-defined arm onto mine.

"Let's answer." He said huskily, his breath brushing the hair at the nape of my neck. I stiffened and ground my heel into his toe.

He let out a little groan, "Necessary?"

"Yes. First question. Male genitals."

I printed in my neat script: **Penis**_._** Testicles. **

He scrawled: _Dick, love spuds. _

I gritted my teeth as I felt him snicker. He moved closer despite my gold stare, his leg pressing against mine.

Next question: Female genitals:

How awkward.

**Vagina.**

He had the gal to write: _So many answers too many to name. _

Next question: When is it appropriate to engage in intercourse?

Good little me wrote: **After marriage. **

. I shifted the intensity of his stare was disturbing but surprisingly welcome.

He wrote: _Now…As in on this desk now. _

I introduced my elbow to his gut, it hurt, a lot. I whispered screamed, "What are you, made of iron?"

He grinned, "Wanna find out?"

I ignored him and continued with the questions.

Should protection be used?

**If necessary.**

_Never, it takes away the full pleasure. _

If so what kind is most helpful?

**Birth control, condoms. **

_Birth control. Condoms don't allow full male pleasure. _

What attracts you to a possible mate?

**Intelligence, modesty, truthfulness, respect. **

_Nice body, experienced, pretty…vulnerability. _

After writing vulnerability he moved even closer to me so that his entire left side was pressed up against my right. I refused to back down, he wasn't going to win in this battle of wills.

So I wrote, **Move away.**

_Make me._

**Paul move your stupid ass off of me. **

_I'm not on you…yet. _

**You're disgusting.**

_No, I'm kinky._

**I hate you.**

_Sure you do. _

**I'd get on my knees if some magical being wiped you off the face of the earth. **

_If I knew how to get you on your knees, you'd never be getting up. _

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye and he winked suggestively. I set my pencil down and refused to even bother with him, until he taped me and pointed at the paper.

_You look sexy in that bra. _

I growled loud enough for the people in front to hear us, the looked back slightly alarmed, I pointed at Paul and let him get the weird looks.

_What color is it? _

**None of your business. **

_Actually it is._

**Ha! How?**

_If only you realized that you belong to me. _

**I belong to no one. **

_Everything about you belongs to me babe, you hair you body even the kids we're going to have one day. _

I drew a hand flipping him off. He grinned impishly and drew an explicit…diagram.

"I hate you." I whispered.

"Already?" he asked feigning innocence.

The bell rang and I stood up, ignoring the way he turned his body towards mine and somewhat cornered me against the wall, "You may hate me now, but you'll love the things I'll do to you later."

"Go jack off." I snarled and pushed past him, to next period. Math, disgusting. Still it was better than sitting next to pervert Paul.

I walked in and got a seat at the back. Again. Halfway through I started to nod off, I stared out the window and nearly fell out of my chair, sitting on a bench was Paul about five yards away from the window smirking at me. He crooked his finger in a: Come here, gesture. 

I flipped him off but all he did was jerk his hips suggestively and throw his head back in mock ecstasy.

I blushed but turned away not wanting to deal with him.

The day passed by fine a couple of the boys were in my classes Paul was only in my P.E. and sex Ed. I was so grateful.

After the bell rang I walked out into the hall but stopped short when I noticed Seth and his friends standing at the entrance laughing, Paul was one of them. He was laughing and winking at girls that passed by.

Just as I thought, a freaking player. Pinche puta. I hated him.

I tried to fall into the crowd and I almost made it to the doors and to sweet, sweet freedom. But I felt a hand on my shoulder. Did I say hand? More like paw.

It was huge and blazing hot, it sent a thrill rocking down my spine and I looked up disgusted at my reaction. Why was I not surprised it was Paul? He looked down at me and smiled, he had to look down, I was like three inches compared to this bean pole. That doesn't match though, he's way too ripped…and fine…I meant foolish!

"Why don't I walk you home today?" he asked smiling.

"How about a rain check for never?" I said brightly and turned on my heel, but I felt an amazingly warm arm wrap around my waist, not entirely unwelcome when the blast of the cold air hit me.

"No, I want to walk you home now." He whispered into my ear before I could slap him he nipped my ear and led me out of the school rubbing my waist with the hand slung around me.

This guy could probably bench-press a sumo wrestler; I had no chance of getting away…yet.

**OK.**

**Yep, now we're starting :D**

**Review plez!**

**~pw**


	3. Let it be War

**Eheee thanks for the reviews guys :D! **

This freaking dickwad. How dare he think he can just grab me by the waist and walk me out, does he seriously not suspect I wouldn't put up a fight? I took in a slow breath.

"I don't need you to walk me home. I have a car." He didn't even bother looking down at me.

"Yeah, but cars have limited space. I can't have you break the windows with your pounding…or screams."

Oh I was done with Paul. I stopped in the middle of the crowd, forcing people to go around us. Paul stopped with me although he could have easily dragged me along.

I turned around and glared into tight muscle shirt. Growling I looked up and finally gained sight with his eyes.

"In sex ed. I made it clear I don't like you, why are you still following me around." I didn't make it a question. I made it a statement that he had better answer if he valued his love spuds.

"In sex ed. I made it clear that I didn't care if you liked me or not, and I'm not following you, I'm just making sure my babe is ok. Like I said, you're mine, even if you don't know it yet." He hadn't removed his arm from around my waist, and somewhere in the pit of my stomach a little rainbow was sparkling because his arm felt like it _belonged _there, but the rest of sensible me symbolized by an evil witch set fire to the rainbow and watched it die. Wow there is seriously something wrong with me.

"Look Paul the Pervert–"

"Lahote, but anything for you–"

"Lahote. If I didn't make myself clear in sex ed. this will probably help. Fuck off." I spun on my heel and marched away from him towards my car. The stupid asshole, that slimy prick if I see him one more time today I'll slap him.

I didn't turn around even when I heard Jared laugh at loud at Paul left hanging, I didn't even turn around when I heard him say, "Fetch puppy!" I did walk a lot faster though.

I did not want to be mean and rude but I didn't care when it came to Paul the perv Lahote. It was like he knew how to get under my skin. And although the attention was flattering, instincts told me something else. Paul Lahote was a player. A fucking womanizer, he would pry his way into women's hearts with his sticky fingers, he would make them tremble and scream for him but after he had his fun they were left in the rain to drown on land. I knew his type; they were everywhere, like parasites flocking to wherever red blooded females were.

Holy crap I really need to stop watching Discovery Channel.

I slammed my car door shut and almost screamed, Paul the perv was sitting on the hood of my car, leaning against the windshield like it was no big deal, his arm was laid on my car hood and his body was stretched out giving him a full view of just how long and muscled his body was. And his button down shirt was mysteriously un-buttoned…but I refused to look. I am red blooded, Paul is down-right sexy, but there was now way in hell this asshole was going to get anything out of me except a few punches. I sat there for a while glaring at my car wheel, feeling Paul's eyes bore holes in my head, I could hear him snickering to or maybe it was just the blood boiling in my ears. I pressed my hands to the sides of my face than without warning I pounded the horn, hard.

The noise flew out across the parking lot and several turned to look. Paul however jerked sideways and slid off the car graceful as an elephant. I laughed nearly two minutes straight and when he got back up looking slightly dazed but angrier I winked at him, and I swear his face tinted pink. I could play this game to. I'm not completely inexperienced.

I readied my car and then rolled down the passenger window and called out to him, "Hey Paul?"

He shot up, "Yeah?"

"Could you use a ride?"

He stood up now, all clumsiness gone, "Oh I could use a ride in a lot of ways."

"Really? How?" I asked feigning innocence. He grinned and leaned in through my window, I decided to bait him better, so I leant closer our faces inches apart, and pouted moving my lips in a way that got me out of trouble a lot back in the barrio. He leaned in and I almost yanked back, his eyes were very dark, lust glazed, a predatory gleam lingered in the background.

"How about I show you first hand, is this seat taken for another rider?" he asked already reaching for the unlock button. Finally I moved into the last phase of my one-second-prepared-plan. I scooted forward and grabbed his shirt collar, I cradled his face with my hands and bought my legs up to wind around his shoulder blades, pinning his arms to his sides.

Narrowing my eyes I growled, "Two can play your game Paul Lahote."

"General Paul Lahote, babe."

"General Keinan, to you dumbfuck."

"Let it be war, if I win I claim rights to you as mine, and that means everything from you fingernails to your virginity." He said seriously, his face straight devoid of lies, and wanting to end this skirmish on his terms he pressed his lips to mine briefly, letting me taste fresh air, rain, and salt. I gasped and let go glaring at him.

"May the best one top babe." He said before winking and disappearing.

I sat there for a while. He may have one this battle but he wasn't going to win the next one. That was for damn sure.

Still seething the happy little rainbow in me was reincarnated into a big pink unicorn, and I wasn't happy with it prancing around in my stomach making feel all nice inside at the thought of the kiss.

"Get a grip." I ordered myself as I drove out of the parking lot, nearly running over a couple of people, "This was just one kiss, you've had way better ones before."

Still when he kissed me it felt like it was right. I hate my sappy self right now. I was sending a dark pony to kill the pretty unicorn in my stomach, when it dawned on me. This is war.

I was in a dangerous war with Paul Lahote. I was fighting to keep him away from me, and he was fighting to get closer and closer until he was in my bed. But there were ulterior motives to his side, he wanted to win just as bad as I did, this was a battle of wills as well as a battle for my virginity. I was not going to lose to Paul; no I would die before I waved a white flag. I didn't want him in my bed or holding my hand no matter how much the stupid pink pony thing protested. Someone shoot the damn unicorn. Inside my crazy psychotic head conversations on talk shows ran through my mind.

**Oprah!**

**O:** Honey how do you feel about being at war with your archenemy Paul Lahote for your heart? As well as your body?

**Me: **I feel great I can't wait to pulverize him into the dust.

**O: **Oh honey, you don't realize it but you actually love this guy!

**Me: **What! No! I don't! How could I love a beautiful guy like Paul!

**O: **How sweet! Invite me to the wedding sweetie!

**Dr. Phil!**

**D.P: **So tell me, Katy–er Keinan, how do you see this game?

**Me: **I see it as a war and pitiful for Paul to even try.

**D.P: **do you see this as fighting for you woman rights?

**Me: **Uh, no. I find it as a way to get Paul off my back.

**D.P: **That's the problem you need to look at this like a war, go read some self help books so I can go home already. I'm tired of dealing with emotionally screwed up people. You're normal just go buy an AK-47 and shoot the idiot already! Um I mean, how do you feel about this difficult time?

**Me:**…

**Ellen! **

**E: **Well ya see folks it's just easier to date a girl, we're so much more superior than the male race really, I mean we girls can go tampon shopping together, and not look all awkward with some stupid guy next to us praying his buddies don't see him.

**Me: **Ah, I have nothing against…

**E: **Walking both sides of the rainbow? Ha, that's ok!

**Me: **Yeah but I think I'm straight…

**E: **Hon, you think? You have to know for sure!

**Me: **oh…I'm sure...

**E: **So, since you prefer the stupider more primate gender I advise you to give him hell! Stick it to the man! Be bold! Be sexy! Tear him to pieces!

**Me: **YES!

**E: **but in the end, get with the guy, I'm married but this man is fine…I could bake cookies on his abs, and you could lick them off, would you like that?

**Me: **yeah…no! no! no!

I need to stop watching T.V.

I reached home safely, trying to get the taste of Paul of my mouth, trying not to purposely avoid the corners where he licked me. I sat for five minutes fighting with my tongue; finally I gave up and settled for Paul's taste to be on my mouth until I brushed my teeth tonight. Sighing I opened the door, the happy feeling of realizing this cute little cabin as home returned.

"Tia!" I looked around for her, frowning I set down my backpack and searched the house again, I headed to the kitchen getting a little freaked. On the table was a note.

_Gone to open restaurant, come after you finish homework, your shift is ready. Wear white shirt. _

I sighed in relief. No more C.S.I., none whatsoever. I had no homework so I went to my room and changed to a white V-neck. I felt exposed with my push-up bra on. Next time I go shopping, I'll buy sports bras; I'll be heedless about the uniboob.

It was looking cold like it was going to rain, so I grabbed a jacket on the way out and raced to my car. I sat for a minute letting it heat up for the small amount of time that I was gone for. Meanwhile, against my will, my thoughts turned to Paul. Damn, he was fine. I couldn't deny that…he had this sexy stare that just kind of melted you from the inside out. No no, bad Keinan, don't think about gorgeous Paul. Think about how you are going to destroy him next time.

I sighed and started the engine, making my way out onto the streets. I got lost a few times, but the neon lights finally led me to my destination. _El Híbrido_. I didn't waste time, ambling in, I was welcomed with amazing warmth and the smell of salsa and fresh tortillas. Oh, if there was one thing I missed from the barrio, it was the food. I loved the way it would assault my senses as the rich language poured around me, I should be a poet huh?

I walked up to the bar and sheepishly stood off to the side. The bar tender looked me up and down, "You eighteen?"

"No, I'm supposed to work here, my Tia is Mrs. Cuevas…"

"Oh! Marie's niece? We'll be expecting a lot from you, your aunts back here come around by the employee door, yeah over there, and she'll take care of you." I followed his instructions and was immediately enveloped by my Tia who smelled like flour, she was smiling and her eyes danced with youth.

"Here is your apron, you'll be waiting tables, have fun." And than I was pushed back out the door. Looking at the apron like I was stupefied the bar tender sighed and helped me tie it up.

"Tell me you know how to talk?"

"Yes!" I cried indignantly.

"Oh then we're saved." He rolled his eyes and pushed me in the direction of a table.

I think I did pretty well. For the fist thirty minutes because who else would walk into the place but Paul Lahote. Lady killer in residence. Along with his gang of friends, all laughing, oblivious to little me.

I ducked behind a booth and watched around the corner as one of the other waiting girls raced to serve them. I sighed grateful for the idiot girl, trying to flirt. I found it safe to leave my hiding place but when I waked out, I felt someone watching me.

Glaring around I tried to find the culprit and found him. Or them. Paul and his group and the waitress were staring at me.

The girl looked pissed and gave me a quick once-over, "They want you." She said as if she didn't care, and pranced off. Gritting my teeth I walked over.

"M…Ma…May I take your order." I said staring at the salt shakers.

"Hey Keinan!" I looked at Seth, who was now eye level with me. I couldn't resist smiling back.

"Hey Seth." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul frown.

Suddenly Jared stood up, "Guys I forgot, my mom wants all of you to come over for dinner, except you Paul…she didn't want you to eat all the food."

"Thanks man, I can get enough here, although I don't think it'll be food I'll be eating tonight, something more delicious…" he said staring pointedly at me waggling his damn tongue like a perv.

Holy crap. I hated Jared.

I stood there still angry, willing my eyes to burn a hole in Jared's head.

"Sorry." He said to me smiling.

"I'll kill you." I responded cheerfully. He laughed and ruffled my hair. That was when Paul growled.

I stared. I couldn't help it, this guy just growled, and not like 'I think I'm tough' growl, it was like 'Don't touch my mate or I'll eat you alive' growl. Animalistic, and it left me shaken, along with excited. But I didn't let it show, I couldn't lose, this was battle of Fort Hybrid, and it was neutral ground.

"What do you want Lahote?"

"Paul, baby face, Paul."

"What do you want Paul baby face." I mimicked his voice, juvenile getting the best of me.

"Oohh, when you say it like I can barely hold myself back from just taking you." He teased, but with an undertone of truthfulness.

"Shut up Paul."

"Make me." He puckered his lips.

"Damn it Paul! What do you want?"

"I want to order you along with a side of hand-cuffs and honey."

"I'm going to get that other girl back and make her wait your table."

"No please no. I can't stand the way she smells! Like a thousand bottles of hairspray!"

"What do you want to eat Paul?"

"Well, besides you? Nothing, just water and you sitting in front of me."

"I can't I'm working."

"No one will bother us with me around."

"No Paul."

"Say my name again, the way your lips move is provocative."

"Fuck you."

"Gladly."

"What do you want?"

"I'm serious, sit down."

"No."

"Sit."

"No."

He was fast as lightning, grabbing my arms and guiding me towards the booth opposite him. He sat back down in front of me in less than a second.

"What the fuck are you!" I hissed angry.

"Your beautiful nightmare."

"You're an idiot."

"Ilovyou."

"What?"

"Nothin." He flashed me a smile and leaned forward.

"Now, about this game…"

"Sorry I can't sit in front of the enemy." I said getting up.

"Uh, I call a conference."

"You can't do that."

"Yeah I can."

"No you can't, you have to raise a white flag."

"That means surrender!"

I shrugged.

"Fine." He grabbed a napkin and waved it at my face.

I sat down again, "How can I help you General Lahote." I said with mock sincerity.

"In many ways, General Keinan. How about you come by to my tent tonight and I show you…"

"No Paul."

"Ok, fine, worth a shot. But seriously, about sex ed. Today." He started leaning back and catching me in those beautiful eyes; it looked like he was glaring but it made it even more gorgeous. "Do you really hate me?" he asked.

I stopped, I wasn't expecting that, "No, not a lot."

"On a scale of one to ten how much?"

I smiled, "Fifteen."

He grinned back, but I saw hurt in his expression, barrio had taught me that. Suddenly he leaned forward and grabbed my hand, holding it between his own huge ones.

"When I said you belonged to me, you know I was serious right?" he asked rubbing circles on my hand, penetrating me with those dark eyes.

I refused to give him this battle so I leaned forward, "How serious?" my face sliding easily into an innocent coy look, if that makes sense.

He moved closer so that our foreheads were touching, "Very." He responded moving his nose to brush against mine, that gleam in his eyes was back again, I almost melted right there but I wanted this fight.

"Hmm." I purred, "Do you think I'll give in easily?"

Paul grinned wickedly and moved his mouth to my temples, butterfly kissing his way down to the corner of my mouth, "Yes, yes I do."

I locked eyes with him, looking up slightly, I let my face look innocent before I flashed my own devious smile, he jerked back slightly in surprise and I flashed forward, pressing my lips to his, I bit his lower lip and heard him growl. I sat down again quickly, "Too bad, Lahote, I don't take to losing. In fact I always win."

I slid out of the booth and grinned, "One water General Lahote. Coming right up." I turned around purposely swaying my hips to accentuate the turn.

"Good." He called after me, "I like a prize that's won."

**Thank you for reviewing! I told you it would heat up =D and this is just the beginning! Thank you so much for reading my sucky story and taking the time to read it! Thank you all for alerting and faving! I need to get to bed before my mom realizes I defied her orders and snuck down anyways! **

**;)**

**~pw**


	4. Damn Our Pride

**Wow. Dang. I don't think I have never updated a story this consistently before…but I really like this one. Dang, and thank you so much for reviewing! Sorry, I usually answer to my reviewers, but I haven't had time lately…Finals! *sigh* and as you may or may not have noticed I did change the summary, I usually do that cuz I'm not happy after publishing my new stories at one in the morning, so the title will probably change and so will the whole feel of the story…gradually…it will happen as soon as Paul's POV happens….**

**Paul POV.**

I never believed it could have happened to me. Never. No, this can't be happening! I am the ladies man; I am the object of their fantasies! I am the one they dream and manipulate themselves for! I haven't phased yet, things have been going pretty smoothly so I've been getting some time off, thank whatever being out their, because I can't keep her away from my thoughts.

I don't want them to know that I imprinted…I don't know why, maybe I just don't want to share her with anyone else.

I hate it. She plagues me daily, her sweet smile, the way a little curl of hair refuses to be braided, how her hips sway when she walks, her hair, the way she smells…I could go on all day, I should go on all day, I will go on all day, someday when I get my thoughts straight. But still, I feel like every beautiful thought about her is suffocating me, the best way to die. Suffocate on the feel of her lips, maybe die while I'm screwing her senseless. But that's just it; this girl doesn't seem to respond to me at all. It's like she's tired of male attention, I hope she's straight, I don't think I could bear if she walked the other side of the rainbow. But really, I mean, I turned on full Paul charm, I filled my sentences with sexual innuendos. I only managed to get her uncomfortable once, I only got two kisses out of her. One if you don't count when it's not because of her own free will, but I do, because my manly pride is at stake here, I mean I am Paul Lahote, people! Seriously, this amazing gorgeous chick left me stunned when I first saw her, I was pissed that day, at everyone. And then I saw her, leaning against a beam of wood. You could tell that under that baggy sweater and loose jeans she had some serious curves, and the way she held herself, even while sitting left me in awe, she commanded respect, even in front of a bunch of fine ass guys.

That one moment I realized she was my imprint, I…I can't really explain it…I realized that before I saw her there was no gravity, it didn't exist, but now that she was here she made up for it and more. I don't know what held me down, but life before I saw her had to be unbearable. I didn't need the sun, the sky, the stars, fuck I didn't need the countless puppets that call themselves girls out there. I just needed her, I needed to breathe the same air she did, I needed to have at least one part of me touching her constantly, I needed to make sure every single thing about her was ok, I needed to, I had to, make sure she was happy. If she wasn't content I knew right then and there, that I would pulverize anything that so much as caused a dent on her pretty little face.

But again, there was something off. She didn't look miserable, but she didn't seem all there either, it was like she left some part of her somewhere and was too hurt to go get it back. I needed to figure out what was wrong, and right it before she got sadder, before her negative emotion ripped me apart.

But whenever she's around I lose track of myself, I can't keep my thoughts in order, from having her moaning beneath me to kneeling in front of her and holding up a ring. I figured out that maybe she didn't want a lusty beast, no matter how sexy I am, maybe she wanted to be softly bought into a relationship…I don't know, I'm not good with this crap, this is for married men who have been in the dangerous game a lot longer than me. I feel like a sap. So whenever I'm around her, I just can't stop it, I go crazy, instead of being sweet sensitive Paul, I'm suave get you in my bed Paul. What can I say, I'm a natural, but now it's coming back to bite me in the ass…hard.

Now when I was in sex ed. with her, damn, that was awesome…she's fast with her words. And when I got her in the car, she tasted like…caramel, chocolate, and…maraschino cherries. I didn't want to let her taste escape me, I didn't drink water even though I was dying from thirst I had to keep her taste their, it was like I would go insane if I couldn't taste her on my tongue. And then I saw her at _El Híbrido_, I figured she'd work there; me and Jared had rehearsed about how I would get her alone. He even gave me pointers that bastard.

**Jared: **Don't fuck her senseless.

**Me:** What else am I supposed to do?

He gave me a disgusted look and left. I remained in the restroom hyperventilating. Yeah, I, Paul Lahote, lady fucker in residence, the hottest guy in the Olympic peninsula maybe even the world, was panicking on the toilet seat (closed) because a _girl _had managed (by not doing anything mind you) to twine me in knots. I thought since she was _my_ imprint, therefore she was _mine_, she would be more submissive. I top, I don't do the bottom thing, nope. I like to have control, I mean none of the other girls complain, but Keinan Eztli (the most unique beautiful name in the world) seemed to want dominance and control as much as I did.

The wolf inside of me was demanding that she be near me every living breathing second of her precious life. It wanted to rip anything in between us to pieces. It wanted her. It was thirsting for everything about her, but at first when it came to her, this wolf wasn't me. Before I was able to distinguish the wolf's need from my own, it wanted her, not I. I wanted to go to the appointments I had with three cheerleaders but the wolf wanted me to walk Keinan to her car. The wolf wanted to, so Paul obeyed. And when it surged forward and took control, smashing my lips to hers, I lost it. I knew that there was no difference. She was mine. Fucking mine, all of her belonged to me. Every single fucking centimeter of her beautiful self, physical, emotional, all of it belonged to me and only me.

Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. And only mine.

I wanted her so much. When she agreed to 'war', I bet I smiled like the doofus I was. I always win these games, and I would win this one for sure because Keinan was the prize. There was no way in hell that I would lose a game that involved my girl. Nope, absolutely unthinkable.

And that leads me to here. In the booth at her aunts restaurant. After, the tease kissed me and disappeared into the kitchens. Fine she wanted to play, then we'll play, but first I had to make my status known to her. I was the stronger one in this fight. I was coming out on top, and she would end up in my bed in the end of the day.

Why?

Because she was **mine**.

**Keinan POV**

I was satisfied, one hundred percent. This idiot thought he could wind me up in circles. Ha!

No.

I was on my way to get his water when the waitress who had been trying to serve him earlier swooped in like a huge ugly bird of prey. A caked-in-makeup, bird of prey.

I told myself that I didn't care, because I didn't like Paul. He was a jerk, from what I had heard on my first day, he definitely seemed like the cocky uncaring womanizer. Like we were a toy to him, so I didn't bother sending her a look, because I didn't care about anything Paul did. At least I told myself that.

I walked away and I could feel his eyes on me. I could feel him practically molesting me with those beautiful brown orbs. _Beautiful?_ I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It was the heat. Yeah, the heat of the salsa was muddling my head up and I was starting to think that Paul was beautiful instead of drop dead sexy. I bit my lip and out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul and the waitress, he was smiling up at her and she was busy trying to pop her chest out, but his eyes were glued to mine.

I swallowed, I don't like to be scared, but something about Paul right now, was…scary, sexy but scary. His eyes were predatory…lustfully disturbing. I could just imagine the muscle…no no, bad Keinan. This guy is a dooshbag. I want nothing to do with him. He was going to be the end of me. The beautiful death of me.

What was I thinking, I sounded like some stupid Barbie, cliché, a stereotypical princess. There was no way in hell that he was going to win this little war; there was no way I was going to make it easy on him. He could dream and dream and dream about what he wanted to do with me but that's all he'll ever be able to do in the end, dream.

I filled up the tall glass cup with ice halfway, and then I watched the water sluice through the openings of the ice, filling the spaces in between. Back in the barrio I was like the cup, left with empty space. Coming here to the Rez, I was filled with ice. It was sustenance, but not enough. I was filled with ice that left empty spaces. I needed something to fill in the gaps like the water. I just needed to find it. I finished filling up his cup and was on my way walking back when I realized something. I felt a tug in my gut towards this guy. I felt like walking to Paul was right. He was the water that would fill the ice in me, gently eroding it to smooth elixir of life.

No. I didn't want a boy to fill up my empty spaces, in both the literal and figurative sense. All though I could use the former, it _has_ been a real long time…

I shook my head, I had already said he wasn't going to win, and I won't eat my words.

"Mmm, thanks babe." Paul said dropping his voice to a sultry baritone; he took the cup making sure to brush my fingers. I sneered and turned around; he already had another girl waiting on him.

"Wait! Just where do you think you're going?" I was facing the employee door. Just five steps to freedom. Five little steps and I didn't have to look at him for the rest of the night.

"The employee room." I answered coolly refusing to look back.

"I have more to order!" he insisted, I could _hear_ the smile on his words.

"You have a waitress already." I said and stalked towards the kitchen.

"I want you." The words were harmless, but the way he said it meant much more than just being his waitress. I turned slowly against my will and our eyes locked. My eyes are more green than hazel so they clashed magnificently with his dark demanding eyes.

"No." I answered quietly, clasping my hands behind my back and spreading my legs to shoulders width.

The waitress who had been drooling all over Paul had disappeared, I didn't blame her, the atmosphere was charged with determination, energy, and anger from me but lust from Paul.

We were the only ones left if you don't count the rest of the employee's who were in the back room, most likely waiting for their pay check. So I was alone, small little me against steroid happy Paul. He grinned, it sent shivers racing down my spine, it was devoid of innocence, hinting at the dark dangerous beast that Paul Lahote was. All the odd little moments where I felt like I was being stalked was floating around hysterically in my head, the time when Paul growled, all the moments when our eyes met and they looked hungrily inhuman. I was starting to get the feel that Paul wasn't mundane, and it scared the freaking crap out of me, but being the stubborn brat that I am, I stood my ground, even when he slid out of his booth.

I clenched my fists to keep them from trembling as he took his sweet time walking over to me. He would not win. He did not stop until his chest made contact with my chin; I had to tilt my head up to keep eye contact.

When his muscled chest touched the tip of my chin I saw him visibly relax, it was unnerving but flattering, knowing that a simple touch from me could tone down his odd temper/ego dilemma.

"Remember our little game?" he purred leveling his head with mine. I stared defiantly into his eyes, refusing to budge, "If I win, everything from your virginity to you heart belongs to me." He said skimming his hands down my arms. I jerked myself away from him, gritting my teeth so hard my words were barely understandable, "And if I win?"

He smirked, "We don't have to worry about that." I snapped. The anger went to my head and couldn't think clearly, I hurtled myself at Paul, he barely swayed. Chuckling darkly he wrapped his arms around me, managing to feel up every inch of my upper body, skillfully avoiding the more intimate spots. I growled furiously and squirmed around refusing to acknowledge that he had me at the moment.

"Come on, let's go home." He said, practically dragging me outside. I made a startled sound in my throat and after a brief moment of panic I regained my sense of thought and yelled as loud as I could.

"Get the fuck off me!" and although he made no move as to say he heard me I'm pretty sure he did because Tia came running out, "What is going on?" she demanded taking in the sight of Paul, his muscled arms fastened around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulders. Breathing into my ear I could practically taste his of desire it was exuding from him relentlessly and even though it sent pin pricks of heat into the bottom of my stomach, I was repulsed.

Paul, the sneaky bastard, let me go just before Tia could make a move, if I could have killed him with my eyes he'd be in hell by now.

"Nothing, Mrs. Cuevas, I was just going to ask if you could excuse Keinan from her shift, we're going over to my place to study and watch a movie." He said the words so smoothly, it was like he was reading from a script, but what freaked me out was that I think I there was a fleeting look of understanding between them. Tia nodded and smiled at me, "Come home when you're done." When I'm done? With what? Being raped over and over? Done being maimed? I know I'm probably over reacting but being grabbed like that was something that happened too much back in California.

I gaped as she walked back in through the swinging double doors that led to the employee lounge, and then turning back to Paul I was met with his amused retarded face. He placed his finger under my chin and shut my mouth for me.

"Open up for me later." He winked before taking me by the hand and pulling me outside. He even had the nerve to stop in front of my car, like I was going to drive him home. I crossed my arms defiantly glaring at him through the poring rain. I saw him smirk in the dull grey and shrieked louder than I ever have before when I felt him slip his hand into my back pocket, fingering the keys and straying longer than necessary. No one had ever touched me like that, not even Ricky, no one _dared_ touch me like that. I was one of the guys. Not a girl who was hot enough for random boys to play around with. Paul had just crossed the line, and I gave him a glare that said he had better step right back across it. He smirked in answer and I set my arm in the familiar boxing position and let it fly towards Paul's face.

I love kickboxing. It is something I take great pride in, the highlight of my life back in the barrio. I never stopped going to the gym even when I couldn't get rides. I'd settle for sprinting in the rain and snow rather than miss a session. I was good at it to. But as I got older towards the age of fourteen, my uncle made me stop, not that I wanted to but he did everything he could to keep me from going, and he succeeded. The only reason he made me stop was because I had an 'obligation'. Continuing on the family gang, I was a girl. Therefore it was my duty and the other female's duty in the gang to pop out little gang-bangers and cook for the rest of the 'family' for the rest of our lives. I never succumbed to that 'role' but I never went back to kickboxing either.

Back to the perfect arc my fist was making as it swung out at Paul, just watching it I knew it was going to be a good hit.

I have never experienced such bitter sweetness in my life. First of all, it hurt like a mo-fo, I think I may have broken some bones. Second, his expression almost made the pain go away, he looked so shocked, no one had tried to punch him like this before, although just looking at Paul it didn't surprise me. But when I opened my mouth and let out a small, "Oh." of pain he seemed to go into disaster mode. I have never seen someone move so fast.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his expression a mixture of worry and adoration. When I stared back instead of answering he picked me up bridal style and despite my vigilant attempts at escape and use of universal bad words, he didn't stop until we were both in the car. He was at the driver's seat and he had fashioned the seatbelt so that I fit into the crook of his shoulder, arm and lap. One arm was on the steering wheel the other was resting lazily on my shoulders, cradling my hurt hand. As he pulled out of the parking lot he rested his chin on my head, I could feel my hair move to his breathing. It was soothing, it felt good and I almost fell to sleep with the sound of his breath. Almost. After remembering that I was supposed to be mad I moved around a little so that I was sitting up right.

"Paul Lahote you take me home right now!" I snapped, not meaning to sound childish.

"Don't worry babe, I'm taking you home." He said, his voice sounding truly comforting, had I not felt his smile on the crown of my head.

"I'm not kidding Paul, I don't want to go to your place, my hand hurts like a mother fucker, I'm pissed off at you and I'm sleepy." I huffed, the pain of my fist radiating to my elbow. The day at work and school, although not as rigorous as back in the barrio, still drained me of energy.

"Shhh." He said kissing my head lightly. Where his lips touched I felt warmth, my face heated up slightly and I was grateful for my dark skin not giving way to a blush.

"Paul." I hissed warningly as we rolled to a stop in front of a house that was not my own.

"Don't worry, my mom won't be home for the night." He smirked and rubbed my waist teasingly, the old infuriating Paul was coming back. I was about to yell but he opened the car door and whisked me out, as easily as he had put me in a mere ten minutes ago.

After opening the door he set me down on the kitchen table, and turned around, his huge frame dwarfed the kitchen and me. I shivered involuntarily as the facts sank in. I was alone, with this prick in a house that was far enough away from civilization that my screams of help would not be heard. And my hand felt like it was broken. This sucked.

Paul turned around to face me his face was a perfect mask of false concern. I mean it was really good, it looked real, but I wasn't about to trust Paul. He held my hand up gingerly to the light and smirked slightly he mumbled something that sounded distinctly like 'better than that leech-lover's punch' but I was too busy trying not to wince. His huge hand made mine look like a child's, he wrapped the gauze like band aid around my fist and kissed all the fingers. All I could do was stare, mesmerized at the way his lips formed perfectly, each spot he left felt beautifully warm. I flexed the digits slightly and when I winced he grunted in disapproval. He wound his fingers with my left hand and encased my hurt one in the other; he bought it up to my face and brushed away the curl of hair that disobeys even my most taught braids.

"It doesn't look broken." He mused watching me jerk away from his hand controlling mine.

"Yeah, and you're the expert." I fired back; I didn't like the intensity of his stare, it unnerved me and yet I liked it. That smile of his bought up little demonic butterflies that hadn't been aroused since years ago. He chuckled and leaned forward so that I leaned back. We continued our leaning contest until I was nearly flat on the table and he was practically on top of me. He eye raped me with his eyes (**an: well duh you stupid authoress! Ah sorry I felt dumb writing that part ;) ok sorry for interrupting) **I scowled ferociously until he looked up. Sensing my discomfort and obvious dislike of the position he smiled again.

"You haven't said something yet Paul." I spat out through gritted teeth, wondering why he hadn't made the situation anymore more discomforting.

"Mmm, to busy admiring the view to really say much." He replied back nonchalantly, allowing two of his fingers to dance up and down my stomach. They were warm and left a trail of flames everywhere they touched. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. I watched his fingers skip all over my torso and he watched me watch him. It was comforting having warm digits press themselves against my body, although encased in cloth it still felt intimately good. And when he raised his fingers off my stomach I involuntarily lifted it so that his fingers remained in contact. I immediately bought my stomach back down, glaring at it furiously as if it had a mind of its own.

Glancing up I met his eyes, laughter was in them.

"If you enjoyed that you should see what other things I could do to you." He said, breaking the silence of the kitchen before turning around to go to the living room.

"I _didn't_ enjoy it. If there are any other things you could do to my body it would most likely involve maiming." I snarled, flustered at my show of neediness and to scattered to come up with a pithy comeback.

Paul whirled around, a dangerously lusty expression painted over his face, he moved towards me so quickly I didn't even see him advance. I glared up into eyes so fierce and bright they didn't look sane. He placed his arms on either side of my body pinning me to the table and preventing any movement, leaning down he told me, "There are a lot of things I want to do to your body, but that isn't one of them." I tried to shift myself into a more comfortable position but he moved his arms so that they cupped the small of my back.

"Paul." I said through gritted teeth, "Let go of me."

"No."

"Paul, I said let go."

"Why? Is this uncomfortable for you?" his sleeve lifted slightly and the tattoo showed, prominent against his russet skin.

He followed my gaze to his arm; he laughed softly and grasped my injured hand. I winced and yelped but he paid no attention. Holding my small hand in his large one he used the hurt fingers to trace every line on his dark tattoo.

Against my will I shivered. Tattoos are not good, where I am from they can mean gang members or marked as unclean or traitor. They can be the difference of life and death. They can lead you to jail or to a safe place for the night, but in the end they mark you as someone who cannot be trusted and should be thrown into jail. That's not for all tattoos; it's just for where I came from, they bring up bad memories.

Very bad ones.

**Paul POV**

It was so hard to not take her right then and there. We were alone, it was cold I could have kept her warm and made love to her. I was on the brink of making her mine the whole drive from the restaurant to my house, and then in the kitchen, and when she let me touch her stomach I was in heaven. Just being able to touch her, when she was allowing, it was a type of euphoria for me. And when she lifted her stomach to follow my fingers it was better than any sex I ever had. She felt desired by me but when she wanted to keep that little form of contact it let me know that she wanted me to. But then when I made her trace my tattoo she stiffened. Again I got that feeling that she left some part of her behind and was too sad to even try to go get it back. I had her follow the patterns of my tattoo and while she relaxed gradually I could still feel some tension in her fingers.

Now I really wanted to just screw her right there on my table but she was nervous right now, I had a chance to see what was wrong. This was my imprint; I was willing to put her need in front of mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked, watching her expression I saw eyebrows furrow slightly before smoothing out.

"Nothing." Her reply was short.

"Something's up, it has something to do with…your parents?" I made a wild guess but I damn near stabbed myself when I saw her face crumple into despair. I immediately encased her in a hug, taking pleasure in the way she wound her arms around my body, loving the way she used her hands to clench some of my shirt, even her injured one held a small slip of it. I rubbed her back soothingly, panicking slightly. I wasn't sure if she was crying but I could feel her try to bury her face even more so into my chest. I lifted her off the table and although I commanded myself to move towards the couch, my legs moved down the hall and into my room, closing the door after I stepped in. I stood there for a moment, abandoned by my legs who seemed so eager to do everything just five seconds ago, feeling awkward I moved slowly towards the bed, not feeling a reaction out of her I sat down on it and leaning my back against the wall she pulled herself away. I didn't let her pull away completely, I kept her at elbows length because I didn't want her that far from me.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You have a good poker face but its not good enough." I replied keeping my eyes trained on her face.

"Shut up Paul." She hissed, she seemed to be feeling better.

I risked chuckling softly, slowly skimming my hands down her arms and over her torso, avoiding her chest rather tactically.

She flicked my hands with her thumb and forefinger, "I will not lose this 'war' Paul." She said forming quotes with her fingers.

I growled impatiently I moved fast, too fast for a human, and pinned her on my bed. My hands held her arms above her head; my legs flush with hers and pinned them down at the knees.

I leaned down loving the way her eyes held a mixture of shock, anger, fear and a small hint of desire, small but all the same it was there.

I leaned down close, towards her face.

**Keinan's POV**

He leaned down, his forehead pressed to mine, his eyes glaring deep into my own hazel ones.

His mouth was a centimeter away from mine when he said, "Forget the war." And his lips crashed down onto mine. He opened his mouth against mine and his tongue stabbed at my lips demanding entrance, giving in I let him explore with his tongue, he didn't miss a crevice trailing a beautiful heat everywhere his tongue went. It felt so good; like it was perfect it was supposed to happen. I whimpered against my will and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his smirk against my mouth before he pulled away, grinning an impish grin he attacked my mouth again before his hands started to move. They were everywhere flitting down my arms rubbing my shoulders my neck, caressing my stomach and finally moving towards the valley of my chest, rubbing the depression between before moving briefly, teasing practically, the very mounds I had tried to hide back in the barrio. I gasped against his mouth as they rubbed softly on the peaks before racing down to my hips rubbing them so sinfully good and then trailing to my thighs that were around his torso. I grinded myself against him both willing and unwilling, hating myself yet loving the way he groaned into my mouth, pulling me closer to him. He was careful around my hurt hand caressing it as he bough it to his face and chest. Than he bought it down under his shirt and let my injured digits spread out as much as they could to feel every inch of his defined torso. His teeth pressed against my lips as his breathing came out labored. He opened his eyes to meet with mine as he reached his hands up to cradle my face, he rubbed my cheekbones, he traced the slope of my chin up to my temple smiling at me through lust glazed eyes. I pressed my lips together when he used his hands to bring the small of back up and grind me closer to him. I leant my head back and closed my eyes gone in this euphoria that in the back of my mind a little voice admonished but I was gone in the moment. He leaned down so his lips pressed against my pulse nipping it I was ready to give in completely when he whispered, damn his pride, "I win the war."

And damn mine as well.

Grinning with a vengeance I sat up quickly and looking down at me surprised I smiled sardonically. I moved so that he was lying down and I was on top cradling him, he didn't look happy with the change and moved to get back on top but I placed my hands on his chest. I rubbed a finger up and down his sternum locking my eyes with his, still covered in a layer of desire. I used my hurt hand to move along the planes of his face. He kept his gaze even with mine folding his own hand gently against my injured one, moving it along with mine as it traced the contours of his cheek and temple.

"I won't lose, General Paul Lahote." I whispered, matching my fierce hazel with his determined brown. A shaft of moonlight broke across the room; it shattered the clouds in the sky and illuminated Paul's face to Keinan's and hers to him.

**Ok. Wow, that is the most suggestive chapter I have ever written. I have never written anything quite like that before…oh well I hope it was good :D hEhehe~**

**And to my lovely reviewers: **

**ladyMiraculousNight: Ha! I liked that line too, sometimes the blunt lines are the best simply because they're short and to the point, heehee~ and thank you for liking my craziness and I did enjoy writing the whole TV show part, and I got caught, soooo I got yelled at but not that much, she was too sleepy so I got away :) but its worth it for my reviewers! **

**BlueEyedCountryGirl: ahh! Thank you for loving my chapters and thank you for reviewing~! And I love your review, review soon ;) **

**stracony26: :') thank you so! much for thinking its not sucky, seriously we authors would be nothing without you reviewers. **

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA: Love my story? I love your review, I'm flattered, and I don't want it to end either but I'm pretty sure a never ending story would be impossible, unless people carried it on, actually that would be kind of cool. **

**I usually answer to my reviewers on all my stories like this and I like it because I feel like I'm actually having a conversation with you. But to be honest, we authors would be nothing with out you guys, thanks so much for reviewing. *imaginary hugs* **

**Thank you for alerting: **

**ladyMiraculousNight**

**BlueEyedCountryGirl**

**stracony26**

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**

**briarbeauty**

**caitlinB54**

**fan-fic-king **

**how-you-liking-the-rain-girl **

**iLUFFLEScookies **

**kAsS3695**

**LoveForWolvesXx**

**Moon Rose18**

**Pichigaru **

**stracony26**

**xxSlytheringirl101xx**

**Thank you for favorting:**

**abstaxman **

**ColtFan165**

**acoats1**

**iLUFFLEScookies **

**ladyMiraculousNight**

**Lala28**

**manny uley **

**Thank you for alerting or favorting please review, please please please review, its like crack to authors so just an ok or a nice whatever you like but thank you for alerting/favorting/reviewing and have a Merry Christmas! **

**~pw**


End file.
